


Smile

by Hikkora



Category: One Piece
Genre: Smile, wano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikkora/pseuds/Hikkora
Summary: Appreciate small joys of life while you can.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic for Women! Wanted Zine flash writing challenge, prompt: smile.

Laughter filled the air as O-Toko collapsed to the ground unable to hold her pose any longer. She loved playing “Daruma-san ga koronda”, but her friend Komainu-san was much better at keeping his composure. 

As expected when you’re a rock statue guarding the gate. After all you should play “The Daruma Fell Over” with other children if you want to have a bigger chance of winning, she thought and giggled carelessly again.

She decided that she would practice her dancing moves next with Komainu-san as her audience this time. A little kamuro should practice a lot if she would like to be as graceful as Komurasaki one day. A profound sigh escaped her lips as she thought about her friend and mentor. To be as skilled as her in the future, that was her biggest dream.

O-Toko was generally a good-natured child who smiled a lot. She tried to be as happy as she could and not cause her guardians any trouble. The sun was shining and she still had a little free time left, what a glorious day! What else could she do…?

She could play Otedama with beanbags - but since all of the beans had been removed a long time ago to feed the children, she had to be creative. You can always use some small rocks or sticks, can’t you?

She couldn’t get herself to concentrate on juggling - she kept thinking about Otedama from Hiyori’s stories about her childhood, of silk bags full of delicious azuki beans and couldn’t help not to feel hungry. Times in Wano were hard, it would be so nice to eat something…

O-Toko reminded herself of who she was and decided to ignore hunger. Good things will happen to good people if they will wait patiently for a better tomorrow. The Kozuki clan will return soon! 

Just when a bright smile reappeared on her face she noticed a fruit lying close to the road. It must have slipped from the delivery cart, she thought. Lucky her! There was a bite visible and the colour was a little odd too, but O-Toko’s hand already reached for it. 

She would only eat a part of it and then give the rest to someone who might be hungry too, she decided. You should always remember about other people and take care of them when you can - that’s what her father and Hiyori taught her.


End file.
